White Lies
by Amethyst Traum
Summary: Sebuah kebohongan tak selamanya untuk keburukan, tapi semua kebohongan pasti memberi bekas buruk tak terukur seberapa besarnya. Haruno Sakura, siswi kelas tiga SMA, diberitahu orang tuanya bahwa ia akan bertunangan dengan seorang Uchiha. Keju. Klise. Sho-ai di awal.


**A/N: **Halo, perkenalkan aku Ame. Ini fic pertama aku. Maaf kalau banyak typo dan gak jelas. Ini semi Sho-ai ya kawan, tapi cuma sedikit aja dan mungkin gak akan naambah di chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Salah kenal dan selamat membaca ya.

* * *

**White Lies**

**Naruto bukan punya Ame**

**NaruSaku. SasuHina. Slight SasuNaru**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

* * *

Pagi itu Haruno Sakura dikejutkan oleh berita menggemparkan yag disampaikan kedua orang tuanya di meja makan. Mata hijaunya menyala, garang. Tangannya memegang sendok dengan erat. Mulutnya ditutup rapat untuk tidak mengeluarkan umpatan-umpatan kasar yang mana malah akan memperkeruh suasana meja makan yang sudah tegang ini.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Lima belas menit yang lalu mereka bertiga berkumpul di meja makan. Minggu pagi yang Sakura harapkan akan damai seperti biasanya terpaksa buyar lantaran apa yang orang tuanya sampaikan padanya.

"Sakura, bagaimana sekolahmu? Hari ini ada tugas kelompok?" ibunya bertanya, dengan senyum yag terpatri di wajah seperti biasa. Memang tiap hari Minggu Sakura seringnya keluar untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok bersama atau bermain bersama teman-temannya. Kadang juga ia mengikuti kencan buta yang ia rahasiakan dari kedua orang tuanya. Ia juga pernah diajak murid laki-laki sekolahnya, yang mana sudah ia lupakan nama-nama mereka, untuk kencan di hari ini.

"Baik-baik saja, _Mama_, hari ini aku bebas dari tugas." Makanya Sakura merasa sangat senang karena bisa bersantai di kamarnya sebagaimana seharusnya ia memanfaatkan setiap hari minggunya.

"Baguslah, Sakura, hari ini Mama dan Papa ingin mempertemukanmu dengan tunanganmu."

Sakura yang baru saja ingin mengangkat sendoknya langsung berhenti dan meletakan tangannya di atas meja makan, masih dengan sendok di genggaman. Ia menatap mata ibunya, lalu ayahnya dengan penuh kebingungan. Belum pernah sama sekali keduanya membahas soal pertunangan dan segalanya. Ia memang pernah ditanyakan oleh temannya, mengingat bagaimana statusnya dan sebagian besar teman-teman dengan berlatar belakang sama memiliki tunangan dan siap menikah diusia dini dengan alasan bisnis dan sebagainya, tapi tidak sekalipun orang tuanya membahas itu.

Ibu dan ayahnya saling membalas tatapan satu sama lain.

"Sakura, kamu tahu kalau akhir-akhir ini bisnis papa mengalami kemerosotan—" ayahnya mulai menjelaskan. Sakura mendengarkan dalam diam. ia tahu tiga bulan terakhir ini ayahnya terlihat lelah dan stres. Ia juga sering mendapati ibunya menghela napas tanpa alasan yang jelas atau sering terdiam hingga tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya telah memanggil sang ibu berkali-kali.

"—hanya ini satu-satunya cara, Sakura, agar perusahaan kita aman. Surat kontrak dengan Uchiha Corps tiga hari yang lalu papa dapatkan. Semua syarat sudah kami penuhi dan kamu, Sakura, menjadi salah satunya." Sejauh ini Sakura masih bungkam. Ibunya mulai terlihat resah, begitu pula ayahnya.

"Papa sungguh tidak mengerti mengapa menjadikan anak perempuan papa, kamu, sebagai salah satu persyaratannya. Papa sudah menanyakan alasannya tapi pihak Uchiha tidak memberikan alasan. Papa tidak bisa menolaknya Sakura, banyak karyawan yang sudah tersiksa selama tiga bulan ini. Bahkan papa tidak tahu apa perusahaan kita bisa bertahan hingga akhir tahun nanti."

Sakura bisa mengerti sejauh ini, tetapi melakukan semuanya dibelakang dirinya adalah hal yang ia benci. Ini adalah hal yang penting, mengapa ayahnya bisa dengan mudahnya menandatangani kontrak yang mana dirinyalah menjadi salah satu syaratnya tanpa terlebih dahulu berdiskusi dengannya. Kalau begitu adanya, Sakura mungkin bisa menerima dengan lebih lapang dada atau bisa memberikan solusi lain agar dirinya dan perusahaan ayahnya sama-sama untung.

"Sakura, papa mohon mengertilah." Suara ayahnya jauh lebih lemah dari sebelumnya. Pria itu benar-benar tidak bisa menolak sekalipun Sakura memaksa. Meski surat kontrak belum ditandatanganipun ia tidak akan berani untuk tidak menerimanya. Uchiha Corps, dari makanan hingga pakaian, hotel dan juga perumahan, semuanya mereka miliki, perusahaan yang sudah diakui kejayaannya di seluruh dunia. Adalah bodoh jikalau ia menolak kontrak itu dengan cara baik-baik sekalipun. Akan semakin sulit untuk mencari rekan bisnis jika mereka tahu perusahaannya menolak Uchiha Corps untuk menjadi rekan. Pria Haruno itu tidak mau membiarkan keluarganya maupun keluarga karyawan-karyawannya kesulitan karenanya.

"Baiklah." Sakura akhirnya berbicara juga. Wajah kedua orang tuanya kembali cerah seperti awal sarapan ini dimulai. Namun tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa keduanya kebingungan mendapati anak gadisnya yang biasanya mudah disulut emosinya menjadi jauh lebih tenang seperti saat ini.

"Aku akan bertemu dengannya, tapi dengan syarat hanya kami berdua saja, tanpa orang tua, pelayan, penjaga, atau mata-mata. Hanya kami berdua." Sakura tekankan.

Kedua orang tuanya saling bertukar pandangan. Tak lama mereka mengangguk dan mengiyakan permintaan Sakura.

"Terima kasih, Sakura, kamu memang anak kebanggaan kami." Mata ayahnya yang berkaca-kaca dan ibunya yang meminta pelayan untuk diambilkan tissue mulai membuat hati Sakura melemah. Ia tidak bisa melihat pemandangan yang mana bisa membuat dirinya iba dan ingin ikut menangis seperti ini. Sayangnya ia masih dalam _mood _yang kurang baik sehingga efek haru mereka tidak begitu besar pada dirinya.

"Papa akan mengatakannya pada Uchiha dan kalau bisa mengganti tempat pertemuan di tempat yang lebih santai."

"Terima kasih, Pa. Ma, Pa, aku akan kembali ke kamar. Sarapanku sudah cukup." Katanya dengan senyum hambar sebelum bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

Tak ada yang berani menghentikan langkahnya. Pelayan yang berdiri di dekat pintu melalui tatapan mata menanyakan pada tuan dan nyonyanya apa boleh nona muda keluar atau tidak dan dibalas sebuah anggukan yang mana langsung membuat pelayan itu membuka pintu untuk Sakura.

Keluar dari ruang makan, Sakura berjalan dengan cepat menuju kamarnya. Hal yang gawat telah terjadi. Ia harus menenangkan isi kepalanya dan menyiapkan hal-hal untuk pertemuannya nanti dengan Uchiha entah siapa itu. Dia sering mendengarnya tentang Uchiha. Ada seorang Uchiha yang bersekolah di sekolah khusus laki-laki yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolahnya. Setiap tahun, sekolah itu mengadakan festival yang terbuka untuk umum. Banyak murid perempuan sekolahnya yang tertarik, katanya yang bersekolah di sana adalah anak-anak orang kaya dan tampan-tampan. Sakura pernah sekali datang ke festival mereka saat dirinya masih menjadi murid tahun pertama. Dan perlu ia akui, saat kebetulan berpapasan dengan pemuda itu, ia sedikit terpesona dengan perawakannya yang sempurna, tapi tidak... Sakura tidak menjamin kelakuan anak itu sesempurna penampilannya. Ia dengar Uchiha sering mematahkan perasaan wanita, mempermainkan mereka layaknya boneka, lalu membuangnya bagaikan rongsokan ketika bosan. Ia juga dengar kalau Uchiha dan pasukannya sering pergi ke bar entah untuk sekedar minum-minum atau melakukan kegiatan malam yang membuat Sakura merinding. Hanya dari rumor Sakura bisa mengenalnya.

BLAM!

Sakura menutup pintu kamarnya dengan kencang. Ia kunci sebelum berlari ke kasur dan mengambil ponselnya di atas meja samping tempat tidurnya.

"Hinata! Bantu akuuu!"

* * *

Seorang gadis dengar rambut indigo duduk di salah satu kursi di kafe itu. Beberapa tangkai mawar putih berada di dalam vas kecil yang diletakan di atas meja tempatnya berada sebagai tanda untuk Uchiha yang menjadi tunangan Sakura tahu kalau di sanalah tempat mereka seharusnya bertemu.

Dari awal Hinata berada di kafe ini, yaitu lima menit yang lalu, ia kerap melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya dan membandingkannya dengan yang terpasang di kafe itu. Seorang pelayan sudah menghampirinya dan menyerahkan buku menu padanya. Belum ada niatan baginya untuk melihat dan memesan makanan ataupun minuman sebelum partnernya datang.

Hinata menghela napas, lembut. Ia melihat ke arah jam satu dari tempatnya duduk. Di sana sahabatnya, Sakura, duduk dengan secangkir vanilla latte dan juga majalah bersama Ino, gadis berambut pirang yang mengoceh tentang ini itu dengan volume yang bisa dimaklumi. Dari tempatnya duduk apa yang mereka bicarakan tidak terdengar, hanya gerak tubuh Ino saja yang membuat Hinata tahu kalau gadis itu sedang bercerita. Sesekali Hinata dan Sakura bertukar pandang. Ia benar-benar gugup dengan rencana yang dibuat oleh mereka bertiga. Hinata sendiri yang mengusulkan diri, yang disetujui oleh Ino dan Sakura pula, untuk menggantikan Sakura. Hinata tidak pernah tampak di media meski menjadi seorang Hyuuga. Ia juga sangatlah jarang untuk ikut dengan ayah atau kakak sepupunya di pesta-pesta besar yang mana sering Sakura ataupun Ino datangi. Wajahnya tidak akan diketahu, ia pikir, dan menurutnya pula, Uchiha tidak akan mengenal dirinya yang bukan apa-apa itu.

Kring kring ...

Bunyi bel di pintu masuk membuat Hinata mengangkat pandangannya. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut gelap masuk ke dalam kafe. Hinata lihat setangkai mawar putih di genggamannya. Hinata mengikuti kemana jalannya pemuda itu hingga akhirnya mata mereka bertukar pandangan. Benar, dia Uchiha Sasuke yang waktu itu ditemuinya di festival budaya sekolah tempat pemuda itu menuntut ilmu.

"Kau Haruno Sakura?" nada bicaranya datar dan dingin. Hinata yang gugup hanya bisa mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis sekali.

Pemuda itu duduk di hadapannya, dihampiri pelayan dan langsung menyebutkan pesanannya tanpa melihat buku menu.

"Kalau Nona?"

"Teh melati saja." Sebenarnya Hinata ingin teh hijau, tapi mengingat bagaimana Sakura, tidak mungkin menyukai sesuatu yang terlalu tradisional dan sangat Hyuuga seperti yang disukainya. Lagipula rasa teh hijau di kafe akan berbeda rasanya dengan buatan rumah, racikan ibu atau neneknya.

Pelayan itu pun pergi setelah mencatat dan mengulang pesanan. Sekarang Hinata tidak tahu harus memulai pembicaraan yang bagaimana. Pemuda itu sibuk sendiri dengan ponselnya. Hinata juga tidak bisa melirik ke Sakura karena sesuai rencana, saat pemuda ini tiba jangan sekali-sekali melirik ke arah Sakura dan Ino berada.

Sampai pelayan kembali membawa minuman pun tidak ada percakapan yang terjadi. Suasana yang begitu hening ini membuatnya canggung. Ia menyesap tehnya sedikit dan menaruhnya kembali di atas meja. Ia tidak ingin menghabiskannya cepat-cepat, tetapi juga tidak bisa mengangkat cangkirnya sering-sering. Sasuke masih belum menyentuh cangkirnya. Letak sangkirnya masih sama sedari pelayan meletakannya.

Sudah ada banyak suara gemerincing lonceng yang didengarnya, tetapi pemuda ini masih juga sibuk dengan ponselnya. Hal menarik apa yang ada di sana, Hinata coba mengira-ngira. Dirinya hanya bisa memerhatikan pemuda itu dalam diam lantaran tak tahu harus melakukan apa selain menyesap teh. Melihat kegiatan orang-orang di sekitarnya pula bukan hal baik untuk dilakukannya.

"Oi, Teme!" lamunan Hinata buyar karena suara nyaring seseorang yang berdiri di dekat mereka.

Hinata mengangkat pandangannya dan melihat siapa gerangan. Seorang pemuda dengan kulit kecoklatan, rambutnya pirang, dan sesuatu di pipinya yang menyerupai kumis kucing, tato kah?

"Apa?" suara itu membuat Hinata tersentak dan berdebar ketakutan. Tatapan mata yang diberikan pada pemuda yang baru datang ini oleh si Uchiha memmbuat Hinata menyentuh cangkir tehnya sebagai penenang.

"Aku tahu yang seharusnya bertanya, kenapa tiba-tiba disuruh datang ke sini. Kau tahu aku ini sibuk. S. I. B. U. K!" pemuda itu berkacak pinggang. "Geser, geser!" katanya sambil mengibaskan tangan. Sasuke bergeser dan duduk pada kursi lain di sebelahnya dan menggeser cangkir minumannya. Pemuda berambut pirang itu langsung duduk dengan wajah yang masih terlihat kesal. Hinata hanya bisa diam saja melihat interaksi kedua orang di hadapannya.

"Lemon tea dan cheese cake." Katanya pada pelayan yang datang menanyakan pesanan.

"Oi Teme, dia siapa?" katanya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Hinata.

"Haruno Sakura." Jawabnya singkat.

"Heee ..." Naruto bertopang dagu dan memerhatikan wajah Hinata. Semburat merah tampak pada pipi pucat Hinata saat Naruto memerhatikannya seperti demikian. Ia tidak biasa diperhatikan seperti itu. Sungguh tidak nyaman rasanya.

"Calon mantan baru? Mainan dapat darimana, hee?" kalau Neji atau Hanabi berada di sini, sudah dihajar wajah Naruto hingga babak belur tanpa ampun. Hinata hanya bisa diam saja dan menyesap tehnya pelan-pelan.

"Kenapa? Cemburu?" nyaris Hinata tersedak mendengar ucapan Sasuke barusan.

"Ck. Apa gunanya. Percaya diri sekali kau, Teme." Naruto memutar bola matanya.

"Naruto." Suara Sasuke kali ini berbeda di telinga Hinata. Sama dinginnya, tetapi ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Dari cara pemuda itu mengucapkanya, Hinata bisa menebak keakraban yang mereka miliki. Caranya hampir sama dengan Hinata menyebut nama Sakura dan Ino, begitupula sebaliknya. Dari cara Naruto memanggil Sasuke pun, rasa-rasanya mirip seperti bagaimana Sakura dan Ino memanggil satu sama lain (Jidat atau Pesek).

"Kenapa?" Naruto menoleh pada Sasuke. Tanpa peringatan, Sasuke menangkup wajah Naruto dan menyapu bibir Naruto dengan bibirnya. Hinata yang berada tepat di depan mereka langsung memucat. Pelayan yang baru saja tiba di meja mereka tak sengaja menjatuhkan nampan berisi pesanan mereka dan menciptakan kegaduhan. Semua mata mengarah pada meja mereka. Sasuke masih menahan agar bibir mereka bertautan satu sama lain hingga akhirnya Naruto mendorong Sasuke untuk melepaskan tangannya dan ciumannya.

"Oi Teme, kau gila melakukan haal itu di sini hee!" kata Naruto sambil mengusap-usap bibirnya yang dinistakan oleh Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menyeringai sebelum menyesap cappuccino-nya.

"Gara-gara kau pesananku harus pending lagi. Ciiih!" Naruto menggerutu saat melihat pelayan itu buru-buru membereskan pesanannya yang berserakan di lantai.

Hinata masih belum mampu mencerna apa yang terjadi di sini. Ia masih belum bisa melupakan ciuman lumayan lama yang ia saksikan barusan. Ciuman antar lawan jenis saja ia belum pernah melihat langsung apalagi yang sesama jenis. Bibir Hinata pula masih perawan. Ia benar-benar terlalu polos untuk hal ini. Sakura yang dapat melihat dengan jelas kejadian barusan langsung mengirimkan pesan pada Hinata yang isinya mengajak Hinata untuk meninggalkan kafe ini.

Hinata yang mendengar bunyi samar ponselnya dari tasnya langsung mengeluarkannya dan mengecek pesan apa yang di dapan. Ia menghela napas lega, pelan.

"A-ano... Uchiha-san, aku ada janji lain dengan teman-te-temanku setelah ini. U-umm ap-ppa boleh kalau aku pergi sekarang?" katanya dengan memberanikan diri menatap sepasang bola mata hitam milik Sasuke.

"Hn."

* * *

Hinata langsung tersenyum lega, reflek. Ia pun pamit kepada ke duanya dan pergi ke konter untuk membayar tehnya tadi dengan langkah gontai. Keluar dari kafe ia berjalan masuk ke salah satu toko baju yang tak jauh dari sana dan mengirimkan nama tokonya pada Sakura. Hinata mengambil asal salah satu baju dan masuk ke ruang pas.

Lima belas menit setelah Hinata keluar, Sakura dan Ino menyusul ke tempat Hinata. Sepanjang jalan mereka berdua terus membicarakan kejadian barusan.

"Uchiha gila! Hinata bagaimana? Dia pasti syok sekali. Aduuuhhh kita harus bagaimana?" Sakura menggumam.

"Tenang, Jidat, kita harus cepat-cepat ke tempat Hinata sebelum ia pingsan di sana. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana Hinata, bukan."

Saat mereka tiba di toko itu, langsung Ino bertanya pada penjaga tokonya. Ia sembutkan ciri-ciri Hinata yang mana dikatakan terlihat masuk ke dalam salah sekat sebagai ruang pas. Kebetulan sekali hanya ada satu ruang pas yang tertutup. Sebelum masuk, Sakura memanggil-manggil tetapi tidak di respon. Ino menanyakan juga pada penjaga toko apa Hinata sudah ke luar atau belum. Sakura coba untuk menelpon Hinata dan terdengar nada dering milik Hinata dari dalam sana.

"Mampus." Umpat Sakura sembelum menyibakan tirai.

Sesuai dugaan, Hinata sudah K.O.

Kembali lagi di kafe. Naruto kini menempati kursi Hinata. Ia masih merasa ternodai dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke barusan. Ia tahu temannya yang satu ini agak gila. Dia yang paling aktif gonta-ganti pasangan. Sering juga asal cium perempuan orang dan pernah juga ia pergoki mencium adik kelasnya yang jelas-jelas laki-laki (katanya untuk menakut-nakuti), tapi yang barusan itu menurutnya berlebihan. Di tempat umum seperti ini, di depan seorang perempuan yang lumayan manis juga untuk dijadikan pacar.

"Kau keterlaluan, Teme. Dia pucat sekali tadi." Katanya sambil melahap cheese cake.

"Bukan urusanku."

"Kau harus mentraktirku sebagai bayarannya." Naruto menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke dengan garpu.

"Ya ya ... terserah, aku akan meminta gantinya pada Aniki." Sasuke mengangkat bahu.

"Oh ya... Itachi-nii, bagaimana kalau nantu Haruno mengadu pada orang tuanya dan orang tuanya mengtakan hal itu pada orang tuamu? Kau dan Itachi-nii sama-sama dalam bahaya, bukannya?" Naruto menggaruk-garukan kepalanya selagi berpikir dan membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada dua Uchiha ini nanti.

"Tidak ada yang berani dengan Uchiha. Itachi-nii sendiri yang bilang begitu." Sasuke angkat bahunya. Dia juga tidak peduli mau bagaimana akhirnya. Kakaknya yang harus bertanggung jawab. Sasuke tidak mau ikut-ikutan.

"Yaah... intinya kau harus bayar aku. Oii pelayan!" Naruto melambaikan tangannya di udara. Ia pun memesan jauh lebih banyak makanan dengan porsi tiga kali lipat. Sasuke yang diam saja membiarkan fokus pada ponselnya—lagi.

* * *

**A/N: **ehehehe... ini chapter pertamanya. Gaje ya? Alurnya mungkin bakal cepet. Dan untuk masalah update, Ame gak tau bisa update cepet atau enggak. Oh ya, yang di bawah ini ada omake. Kenapa sih Sasuke mainan ponsel terus, nah ini dia alasannya.

* * *

**Omake**

* * *

**To: Aniki**

Aku sudah di kafe

**From: Aniki**

Bagaimana wajahnya?

**To: Aniki**

Seperti Sadako.

**From: Aniki**

Katanya putri Tuan Haruno begitu cantik. Warna rambutnya seperti namanya. Matanya hijau berkilau. Begitu yang kudengar dari deskrip Haha-ue.

**To: Aniki**

Yang di sini rambutnya hitam... oh, ungu gelap, panjang. Matanya seperti orang buta, lavender pucat hampir putih. Kulitnya seperti orang mati. Jelek.

**From: Aniki**

Aa ... Hyuuga.

**To: Aniki**

Sepertinya. Jadi bagaimana?

**From: Aniki**

Lakukan sesukamu.

**To: Aniki**

Aku mencium Naruto di depannya.

**From: Aniki**

Gila.

**To: Aniki**

Kau bilang terserah. Wajah si Sadako lumayan menarik. Dia kaget.

**From: Aniki**

Bukan berarti aku mengizinkanmu mencium Naruto. Hyuuga sulit untuk di dapat. Kau ingat Hyuuga Neji? Dia selalu membuat sengsara orang yang menanyakan adik sepupunya.

**To: Aniki**

Kau juga mau?

Tidak ada yang berani dengan Uchiha.

**From: Aniki**

Tidak. Aku masih normal.

Ada. Sesama Uchiha. Chichi-ue bisa murka kalau tahu kelakuanmu tadi.

**To: Aniki**

Asal Haha-ue tidak tahu, tak peduli deh. Aku juga masih normal.

**From: Aniki**

Tapi kau mencium laki-laki.

**To: Aniki**

Ya ya terserah. Dan yang baru aku cium menuntut bayaran. Dia memesan banyak makanan. Kau harus mengganti uangku, Aniki.

_..._

_Dan seterusnya_


End file.
